


From his Ivory Tower

by MrHistoryman14



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Adora Remains with the Horde (She-Ra), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Horde Adora (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrHistoryman14/pseuds/MrHistoryman14
Summary: Hordak rules as the new master of Etheria, but finds victory ins't what it was meant to be.





	From his Ivory Tower

Out of all the places, wonders, and even horrors of Etheria, and it moons and empty skies, the Fright Zone was the most alien place you could find beyond some ruins of the First Ones. A barren wasteland, their kingdoms and landmarks lost to history, or some diaspora, now replaced by towering technological monstrosities that left blistering wounds in the earth and choked the air. Fuel for the Horde. Might of the Horde. Home of the Horde.  
  
Horde Lord, now Horde Emperor, Hordak, sat on top of his throne within his chamber. Finally! After so many years on this backward rock, it was all his. The Rebellion was crushed beneath his feet. Its queen was locked away in a cell deep within the zone. He had proven his big brother wrong! He wasn’t a mistake! He was just just as much his brother’s equal as any other clone. Once the portal was finished, he would reunite with Horde Prime, and take his rightful place.  
  
He was…!  
  
He fell over, coughing. His chest felt like it was pulling itself apart. Imp yip in surprise and worry as Hordak struggled to pull himself back from the floor. His coughing echoing across his throne room. Finally, the pain lessen enough he could pull himself back into his throne. With a button push, injections started pouring into his bloodstream. Hordak let out a sigh of relief as it did it job, but it was only temporary. Everything he did was 'only temporary. '  
  
_“No...getting worse. Damn it all.”_  
  
How ironic. Here he was, a master of this world, only for his body to degrade even father now since he took to the front-lines to lead his Horde to victory. He had fallen back into the safety of his sanctum. He couldn't, he _wouldn't_ show weakness. Not now. His sickness made it all the harder for the Horde to actually rule Etheria. The Horde’s bureaucracy was woefully ill-prepared for the task at hand. In one of Shadow Weaver’s better ideas, the Horde was to be in short ‘deputized’, territory and kingdoms recognized to be ruled by Commanders and Force Captains. Those worthy of ruling in his name, as he was yet still the central heart of his empire.  
  
Force Captain Adora had more than proven her worth, and in return for her loyalty and skill in overcoming the Rebellion and anyone who had stood in the Horde’s path, Bright Moon was given to her, to rule as she saw fit, but within Horde policy and his words. If only he had a 100 Adora’s, he could toss them into the air like jacks, and just watch them march with the Horde banner held high when wherever they landed.  
  
But his rule was not yet total.  
  
Not all the Princess had been defeated. Many had escape to Mystacor, an invisible flying city of 'sorcerers' and ancient knowledge. Officially ‘neutral’ during the war, his spies had told him of some of the Princesses, other royals, and refugees finding ways to the city for safe haven, most of all Bright Moon's former queen child and two of the original Princess Alliance. None knew of it current location, so he had Shadow Weaver redouble her efforts in finding her former home. Lest any were foolish enough to try and rebuild their ‘rebellion.’ He could not allow Mystacor to undermine his plans, not now.  
  
Hordak gave another sigh, this time more weak. So close, he was so close, but yet now they seem so far. What was Horde Prime once joke? _“I do not rule my empire. Ten million clerks do.” _Only now did Hordak realized how much truth was in those words. He petted Imp as he gave into a thought he hated to the very core of his being.  
  
What would become of his works should he die, and Horde Prime never comes? 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Vase for the original ideas, and looking it over.


End file.
